In recent years, server devices have collected information from ubiquitous network client devices, such as mobile telephones, tablets, personal computers, and the like. In some examples, the client devices perform one or more tasks to collect information as instructed by program(s) executing thereon. In response to a request from the client devices, the server devices store the collected information in a particular format for circumstances when requesting entities wish to retrieve the collected information. Because the different client devices, server devices and requesting entities may have different architecture types, the client devices encode their collected task information into one or more particular formats that can be read and/or otherwise processed by the server devices.